Son of chaos ( rewrite )
by Skyblazeinfinity
Summary: Not the usual Percy becomes guardian or he gets betrayed it is my own charachter OC x I don't know yet
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own PJO or HOO**

A.N. I wanted to rewrite this story. I was off the website for so long and I'm sorry. I feel that I messed up the time line in this story and I didn't explain my character enough. So now I'm fixing it I'm using a better source of writing and I'll make this story readable. So without further ado welcome back to the son of chaos and if your new well welcome to the story I hope you like it.

Hey my name is helix Stryker. Some would say I'm just an ordinary person, well those people are stupid and wrong. My life is the furthest from ordinary. It is definantly stranger than Jackson's thats for sure. I really am a son of the creator of the universe. I know, some of you are saying that is total B.S but it is true whether you like it or not. Well it all started about 25 years ago when I was born.

I was born on march 8th 1988 at the stroke of midnight. Skip time 12 years and I'm almost a teenager. My mother was sweet and caring and my father was a d*****bag that didn't know he had a son. You see he left mom before she new she was pregnant. Then we got a knock on our apartment door, which is weird because no one ever visits. My mom turned pale white when she looked through the peep hole. She said to open the window and climb down the fire escape so I did it because my mom had a serious tone.

Our fire escape faced the parking lot so my mom and I got to the car quickly. However I knew there was something wrong so I kept on trying to ask my mom what was wrong but she wouldn't answer. When she finally went to say something something crashed into the car we were flipped over and I was injured badly then I saw it. A giant man with one eye and two huge dogs with razor sharp teeth. I was frightened, I looked to my mom and she said open the trunk and take out the chest. I was more worried about her than about the stupid chest because that thing had hit her side of the car I called out to my mother several times and then I realized. She was dead.

A.N. so there is the first chapter review if you would like to it means a lot to me.


	2. Emily and rage

**Do not own anything except my characters.**

A.N. big thanks to ChickenofDoom for helping me out with some tips. Helix Stryker is not my charachters real name it is a fake name he created because he was somewhat reborn. Stryker is his real last name though. Also I did not explain about his mother much but this is mostly a flashback kind of thing about his mom and who she was. Then it goes into the actual him freaking out about his mom's death. Also this takes place when Percy was about 6 years old and my character does not go to camp half blood.

My mother. She was kind and caring. She didn't have a very good childhood her parents never thought she was good enough and she was constantly bullied. She was able to get into college but quit because she had become pregnant with me. When her parents found out instead of being supportive they disowned her.

So there she was Emily stryker with no job and a child on the way. So she applied to every thing she could find. She got a job as an accountant for a school. Then she had me. And she worked overtime to provide for us both as her friend watched me.

I may have not been the greatest at school but she still supported me and encouraged me to try harder. I sadly was also bullied from 1st grade to 5th grade. I remember the day the bullying finally stopped. It was probably the second worst day of my life. I got home from school only to be jumped by the usual bullies. There was Steven the leader and his followers Dominic, Ryan, Garret, Joe and Jason. All of them started wailing on me. When it was finally over I had a bloody nose a bruised rib a black eye and cuts scrapes and bruises everywhere.

I hobbled my way home and passed out in front of my mother. When I came to she was hovering over me and worriedly said "what happened"!? . I told her what happened and I swear to you when I was done I saw the fires of hell in my mothers eyes. She asked if I could stand. When I got up it hurt everywhere.

She said that she was putting a stop to this. So my mom and I got into the car. She drove to Steven's apartment complex and told me to get out of the car and follow her. So I did. When we got to the apartment she banged on the door at least 5 times. When Stevens mom answered she asked what's wrong Emily. My mom said back your son. Then my mom asked Stevens mom to call all the other kids parents and come to her house ASAP.

When they finally arrived my mom said,"look at my son". And they all gasped when they saw me. They gasped because of my injuries. Then my mom said for me to wait in the hallway and she released a torrent of curses and insults about how they should raise there kids and that there lucky she doesn't sue them and there kids for what they did to me.

When she finally cooled down she said they better do something about there kids behavior or she would contact the authorities. At that moment of my life my mom was the coolest person In my life. She not only stood up for me but put an end to the bullying that had been going on for so long.

Remember how I said that the day I got beat to an inch of my life was the second worst day of my life. Well today is the first.

Why you ask well my mom was just killed by a giant one eyed man and two huge dogs with razorsharp teeth. They were closing in on me. It was all over, until I felt something I've never felt before, pure unadulterated rage. So I opened the car door and got out. Running wasn't an option the what I assumed was a cyclops may have moved slowly but there was no running away from those dogs. I remembered what my mom said about the trunk.

I don't know what was in the trunk but I do know we had a metal baseball bat in there for emergencies. I ran to the trunk opened it and saw a weird chest. I decided i'd look at the chest later, I grabbed the baseball bat and got into a batting position. One of the dogs was closing in on me, it pounced but I luckily dodged it and screamed, "YOU KILLED MY MOM YOU MOTHER FUCKER". So I hit it with the bat as hard as I could. The dog surprisingly got pushed back by the force of the bat. I saw on the ground one of its canines fell out.

I grabbed the tooth because I knew it was a better weapon than a dented bat. The tooth was as big as my fore arm and had a super sharp point. I ran up to the injured dog that was still on its side and stabbed it multiple times. When I was done the dog turned to dust. What the fuck. Then I realized my mistake, I forgot about the other dog. I turned around quickly but the dog had already pounced at me. It got a hold of my left hand and bit down.

"AGHHHHHHHHH". It was the worst pain ever while it was distracted I managed to stab it in the brain. All that was left was the cyclops. I knew I couldn't do much damage from my height. I saw that the cyclops was on the other side of the car. It was a stupid idea but it was all I had. I ran as fast as I could to the car got on the hood and jumped for the Cyclopes's eye. I guess divine being was on my side today, because I got the Cyclopes in the eye. It instantly exploded into dust the bad part was that i was ten feet off the ground

The fall was painful but know that the monsters were gone and I had to see wat was in that chest.


End file.
